Konoha girls: Love of Futa
by Maggi-corp
Summary: A story following the futa girls of konoha, who are not only looking to relief themselves, but also are looking for love.A series of connected romantic stories with loving futanari / shemale sex in the mix.
1. Bubble burst

NOTE: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THIS WORLD; OR ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPUDEN. THIS IS ONLY THE WORK OF A FAN AND I HAVE NO GAIN FROM IT**

hey guys this is my first fanfic, and well, I wanted to go to familiar territory, there are thousand of naruto fanfictions. however, the thing I like to read and now write, are more softcore. and i am not into AU or gender , there are no bad criticisms so go nuts if you want to review it. Enjoy.

This first episode is about my favorite ship of them all, sakura and hinata. I´m planing on making all chapters connected but try out different pairings. you can tell me if you like this and want to see a specific pairing, I might do it. and I believe that some male-futa is coming as well.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bubble Burst

It was a late afternoon in the village of konoha, with barely any clouds in the sky and only the sounds with the wind with the exception of maybe a random conversation between the friendly town folk of the village. A lot had happened since the defeat of Madara and Kaguya, but the most important was a period of peace and prosperity between all the hidden villages.

Sakura was just finishing her shift at the biological research centre, with a lot work done, she felt accomplished, but also tired, she just wanted to go home and have time for herself. Sasuke was gone, he left Konoha with the intention of researching god knows what, but she knew that her boyfriend had to, for the collective good, still she could not help but to feel lonely, while everyone else enjoyed time with their significant others, such as Ino with Sai, Hinata with Naruto, Temari with konohamaru, and Tenten with Rock lee .

She arrived home, threw her bag into the nearest corner, and lay down in the sofa. She sighed, and closed her eyes for minutes, but not being able to fall asleep. Giving up on that idea, she just took her hand went down through her petite body, groping her breast softly. Turning herself on, she putted in her mind the idea of seeing Sasuke naked and ready to have fun, although he wasn't necessarily the personification of fun.

She gave in to her desires, bringing her left hand down to her shorts, going straight to the point and groping her bugle, the feeling of the pressure she made though the fabric making her go crazy, she undid the top button, getting ready to stroke her now hard dick.

As she undid her shorts, the other hand left her breast and went straight into her panties, going past her hard dick and groping her balls, as she massaged them, she got hard to the point of no return, she grabbed her cock in the still pressuring shorts, she slowly started stroking it sideways, despite there being barely any space to do so.

The feeling was so unique, with so much sexual tension in her, she needed this. Suddenly she took her right hand out of her balls, and out of the shorts, going straight up to her face, smelling her hand with passion, loving her own smells. That was it, she could not use her shorts anymore, and she had to take them off as it was getting painful.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door; Sakura almost jumped out of her sit, but didn't take his hand out of her shorts or her nose. She didn`t want to answer in this state, plus, she could barely stop herself. A second, stronger knock was given to the door, Sakura growing more and more nervous as she realized the door was not locked.

"COMING!" she shouted. Understanding the risk this could bring, she stopped herself, taking her hand out of her shorts, barely being able to button it up all the way, and with a very visible bulge, as her cock struggled for freedom.

She went to the door, and before opening it, she took her hand into her face one last time, showering in her own smell. She stopped herself, as she realized that keeping this up would make things worse.

She barely opened the door, only showing part of her pink hair and her green eye.

"H…hey Sakura, Sorry if I am…bothering…you?" A socially awkward girl with very dark purple hair and white eyes was standing on the door, with a wrapped present in her hand.

"Oh hey Hinata. Don`t worry it's nothing urgent, but I am kind of in the middle of something" Sakura said, still feeling absolutely horny.

"Oh… I am so sorry…I…I…I will go then" As Hinata turned red with embarrassment; she just turned around and started walking.

Knowing how hard it is for the shy girl to communicate with others, she now only felt compassion, especially because she clearly came prepared, with the present and all. "Wait! Hina, it's alright, you can come in and I'll finish my research later" clearly lying.

"Oh no… it is ok… I… understand" she answered

"Hinata, I am serious, I could use some company anyway" not meaning it sexually at all, although the idea crossed her mind, making her dick twitch, even tho she never considered herself a lesbian.

The shade of Hinata turned several times whiter than the burning red she had before as she walked to the door. Sakura, now holding the door open so she could come in, tried to hide her bulge by hiding a little bit behind the door. As she came in and took a seat in the sofa, Sakura was quick to use her ninja skills to sit next to her without giving away her boner.

"Hey Sakura…" she started talking, noticing her a little uncomfortable, "I am here to…try to become… friends…I…brought this… I hope you like it" giving the present to the pinked haired woman.

"Thanks Hina, but, I thought we already were friends" she said while opening the gift, which turned out to be a bottle of Champaign. "I love it"

"Yes… b-but that is not what I mean, We clearly…like each other…umm…I D-DON'T MEAN IT IN A RELATIONSHIP WAY…I MEAN…I LIKE YOUR PERSON…YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN, UMMM… VERY KIND TO ME" said Hinata, clearly growing extremely nervous as she tried to convey her message.

"Don`t worry Hina, I know what you mean, and thank you, you are a lovely human being as well" She said trying to calm her down. Her boner now cooling off after her conversation, but still visible.

"The thing is… I… never see Naruto anymore, he is always of in missions and I am always on my own…and well, Sasuke…I know he isn`t around much… S-So I figured, why not…make each other company…I mean go out…do girl stuff…I…don't know"

Sakura was impressed, not only is this exactly what she needed, but she was feeling proud of Hinata, she knew how hard it was for her to open up like that.

"Oh my god, Hina, I love that idea, I thought I was the only one feeling that way" Sakura grabbed both of Hinata's hands, bringing them together in happiness, Hinata's face turning even redder and unintentionally reviving Sakura's boner. "Let me bring some glasses to celebrate" She said, making Hinata smile.

She stood up from the sofa, completely forgetting about her existing problem; she went to the kitchen grabbed some glasses and returned to the sofa. Hinata's face practically exploding with redness and clearly speechless.

"What's wrong Hina?" she said as she slowly realized she still had the bulge at full view. Hinata turned her face away from her.

"I…It's nothing!" She struggled to say, as Sakura's face turned as red as her friend's.

"I…am…so…sorry… you weren't supposed to see that, it just that…well I was…you know" She tried explaining herself without sounding like a complete pervert "It just that, you were right, you know?" Hinata now slowly facing Sakura with interest "It has been so long since I have had Sasuke here, and when he is here, he is cold and distant, and I feel so lonely, and there is so much tension, I…I…could not help myself, I am constantly like this when I am home"

Hinata was in shock, because of how alike their situations were, in every sense.

"So…yeah…I…look…this doesn't change that we need company, so…I promise, I'll contain myself, this just…"

"Don't worry… I have… the same p-problem" Hinata said trying to make her friend feel better.

"Well, not exactly, you did not need to see what you saw"

"You don't understand… It's…umm… I have the same problem" Hinata said as she stood up, bringing her jacket up her waist, revealing her nearly exploding bulge, her dick hard as a rock.

The one in shock was now Sakura, not knowing how to react. She stood up "Oh… wow…this…I…I feel much…comfortable now…I thought I was a complete pervert" she said staring at Hinata's bulge.

"Well…maybe…umm…you are…but that means…we are both perverts…I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE…"

Sakura went straight of a hug, shutting Hinata up, feeling for the first time that she was not alone, and feeling special for being as important for someone as to share something so intimate. Hinata didn't accept the hug right away, not being used to that sort of thing, but after a few seconds she hugged back, pressing their bodies tighter together.

As much as the intention was a friendly hug, neither of them wanted to let go, especially because both their bulges started rubbing each other, their dicks getting almost completely hard, Hinata now moving her hips in all directions as to hump her friend's dick.

Sakura was now on full on sexual mode, quitting the hug only to plant her lips on Hinata's immediately after. As much as she never considered herself a lesbian, Hinata`s vanilla smell was driving her crazy, making the kiss even more passionate as Hinata just let herself go.

Sakura was clearly dominant, letting her tongue slide into the other girl, exploring every corner of her mouth, still humping and rubbing their bulges.

"I need this so much" Sakura said breathing heavily.

Sakura brought her hands to her friend's pants, unbuttoning them and putting the down. Hinata did the same with Sakura, both now having only their panties in the way. Sakura stopped the kissing, smiling at Hina; she went down to her knees, her face now face to face with the white bulging panties. She buried her nose in her crotch, smelling heavily her odors in her dick and balls, she also started kissing the bulge with passion, the smell and flavor incredibly erotic and hard to let go.

Sakura's hands went straight into Hina's ass, groping the incredibly large and smooth butt, while still being addicted to her panty filled cock. Realizing that that was enough of a tease, Sakura grabbed the side of the panties and pulled them down, her cock smacking Sakura in the face.

"I LOVE IT" Sakura screamed as she started stroking and kissing her incredibly smooth cock, it was feminine, soft, but also big and intimidating.

"Oh…Sakura…I…I…needed this so bad" she struggled to talk.

As she started sucking the tip of her cock, tasting every second if it, already feeling the flavor of pre-cum. One of her hand kept stroking down her shaft, and the other went straight to her balls, massaging them. Sakura went deeper and deeper as moans started to come out of Hinata`s mouth, getting louder by the time.

As Sakura went up and down her cock, she could feel her own cock begging for release, pulling her own panties down and letting her cock out. Sakura was devoted to deep throat that monster, getting closer and closer until her nose was buried in Hinata's pubic hair, smelling deeply. Hinata, being balls deep in Sakura's mouth let out the biggest moan yet.

She stopped sucking Hinata`s cock, only to go to the bottom of the shaft and lick all of her length. As Hinata grew close to Cumming, Sakura could feel Hinata's balls tensing. But before she did, she craved only one thing, her balls. As she pulled the cock upwards, she smashed her face into the heavy testicles, showering in the smell, and getting each of them in her mouth, loving the taste.

"You…you love balls don't you? I…I…hope they don't smell too bad" Hinata said, barely being able to speak in pleasure.

"I love them" Sakura said grabbing the pair and giving it a big sniff, as well as kisses "I love everything about your hanging balls, Hina" she finished as she putted both of the testicles in her mouth, her tongue exploring every trace of them all while she stroked the dick above.

This felt so good for Hinata, every part of her dick being serviced with love and passion, So good in fact, that she was in the edge, her body tensing as she putted her hand deep into the pink haired head, pulling her even closer to her crotch, getting her balls deeper into Sakura's mouth and smacking part of her shaft in the pink haired woman's nose and forehead.

Her balls where now in the edge, and being completely in Sakura's mouth. That was it, the point of no return, her cock shooting strand after strand of cum, landing in the walls and furniture. Sakura let go of her balls, giving them a last kiss before letting every drop of cum out of them. Sakura now stood up as she passed her tongue towards the tip of the dick, cleaning the lasts drops of delicious and smelly cum.

"I AM SO SORRY…" Hinata screamed, seeing the amount of cum-filled surfaces that she caused.

"Oh honey, don`t worry about it, I love everything about this" grabbing a strand of cum from the sofa and putting it in her mouth, flavoring with passion. Hinata was still incredibly aroused by Sakura calling her honey, as she felt cared by.

"Well…this is not over y-yet" pulling Sakura closer for a loved-filled kiss. Sakura was glad she made Hinata a little more comfortable, with Hinata`s now soft and hanging dick rubbing Sakura's hard throbbing cock, Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about. It was now her turn now.

Hinata undid her jacket, took away her t-shirt, and presented Sakura the largest breast she has ever seen. Sakura was in awe, she was never into girls, but her boobs were so round soft and perfect it was hard not to find them attractive anyway.

"Oh, fuck yes" Sakura said, as Hinata's hand went straight to stroking her cock.

"S-sit back and enjoy" said Hinata as she pushed her into the cum-filled sofa. Sakura's dick now pointing to the sky.

Hinata was a little bit inexperienced, as Naruto and her only had sex very far between, even tho Naruto loves Hinata's cock. She dropped to her knees, getting face to face with the pink pubic haired, long and tender shaft. Now that Hinata had a full view of it, she saw the perfection of the circumcised penis; Hinata was going crazy with emotions.

"I…I… want to try something…it looked fun" said Hinata getting even closer.

Before Sakura could even respond, Hinata pulled up the dick and went straight for her balls, kissing them slowly and with passion. Hinata fell in love with the texture of them, so soft, but it was when she smelled them that she understood Sakura's love for them, so strong, so addictive. She stopped kissing them and only started smelling them, her mind becoming devoid of thought.

Sakura, who wasn't getting the most pleasure out of this, still looked with happiness towards Hinata, realizing she too fell in love with testicles. Sakura started stroking her own cock, watching Hinata's love and passion.

Hinata then open her eyes, and saw Sakura's hand moving up and down above her. "SORRY!" she screamed as she gave a big final sniff before going to the base of her cock, getting her tongue all over her shaft, loving the fleshy taste. She then moved to the tip, licking the pre cum out of it and slowly starting to suck the tip.

Hinata's head started to blow up and down, getting deeper and deeper by the second. As she tasted her shaft, one hand started stroking less and less of the cock as she went deeper, and the other gave loving massages to her balls.

"OH GOD HINATA I THINK IM FALLING IN LOVE" Screamed Sakura overwhelmed by pleasure. Hinata kept going deeper, reaching her nose to her pubic hair and smelling them like Sakura did to her, she was now determined to make Sakura feel the best she could.

Suddenly, Hinata slid her mouth out of the hard rock cock, and let go of her balls, Sakura looked at her in shock for the sudden stop of overwhelming pleasure.

"I…I…Think I am also falling in love, that is why you disserve this" Hinata expressed, Standing over the sofa "that is why you disserve this, and more" not stumbling through her words this time. Sakura was still in half shock, barely understanding.

Hinata then squatted in front of Sakura, lining her incredibly thick ass with Sakura's hard cock, her anus now touching the tip of the dick, the view of this and Hinata's soft cock in front of her was enough to drive her mad . She started going down, her tight inexperienced ass, slowly opening up as Sakura's dick got overwhelmed with pleasure, even to she barely got her tip in.

Hinata then started giving moans of pain as her anus was not used to things inside it. Sakura realized this, and despite the overwhelming pleasure, decided to interrupt. "Hina, you don't have to, I…can get off in a less painful way"

"I don't care honey, let me give you pleasure like never before" Hinata said, still with her low voice and shyness, but with a certain confidence that was barely existent before. Sliding down even more and throwing herself into Sakura's lips, kissing with passion.

She went deeper and deeper, giving more pleasure to Sakura, and Hinata slowly getting used to it.

With her ass now touching Sakura's pubic hair, it was fair to say that she was almost all the way down, giving Sakura the most pleasure she has ever had. "OH MY GOD HINA YOU ARE SO TIGHT, PLEASE, OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU"

As soon as she said that, Hinata was kind of in shock, but the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure prevented her from expressing it, or even say anything. She just started going up and down, not only giving Sakura more pleasure, but also lubricating her entrance with her pre cum.

Hinata was now in full force going up and down the shaft, her eyes going backwards, as were Sakura's eyes, who was almost about to pass out, also started thrusting against Hinata's ass. With both Sakura's bottom shaft and balls colliding into Hinata's asscheeks, their moans became practically screams of pleasure, overshadowing completely the pain Hinata was feeling.

As Sakura was about to cum, she pulled Hinata's thighs down, giving one last powerful thrust, her dick now completely buried in Hinata's ass as she came load after load after load inside her. Once she finished Cumming, Hinata fell to her front, almost hugging each other, as their soft bodies rub against each other. As Sakura's dick went softer, it got out of Hinata's anus by its own, Hinata adjusting herself in Sakura's thighs, as they kissed each other a groped their breasts while barely being able to breath.

"that was the most intense sex I have ever had" said Sakura, looking at Hinata, pulling her closer. They kept kissing each other until Sakura notices Hinata's face changing from happiness to worry.

"Hey…Sakura…I loved every second of that, but…ummm…" Hinata was back to barely being able to speak.

"hey Hina, tell me, don't worry I won't get mad, ask me anything" Sakura said, reassuring Hinata

"It´s just…like…ok…I was going to ask, what does all of this mean?" Sakura knew where this was going "I mean, this…was special…f-for me at least…and after all these pleasure, well maybe in the heat, we said some things we did not mean…or maybe you did mean it…well…I don´t know…"

"if the question is if I meant the ´I love you part´, then yes I meant it, now that we have done this, I don´t think I can go on like it was before, all without you" Sakura said, planting a kiss in Hinata´s lips. "I really fell in love after having sex with you, and I don't think is wrong"

"I…I…I…" She could barely speak after that, but as she looked to her face, she filled herself with determination "I love you too Sakura" kissing each other softly

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Mundane

NOTE: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THIS WORLD; OR ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPUDEN. THIS IS ONLY THE WORK OF A FAN AND I HAVE NO GAIN FROM IT**

Well I'm back with the second chapter, took to long i know, but hey, better late than never. and well collage is a bitch. anyway, hope you enjoy this one, even tho the first chapter is more my alley.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mundane

Ino, a girl that marked presence, her plump body and her provocative way of dressing always landing in the eyes of everyone, and she loved everything about that kind of attention. Getting out her shift at the flower shop, amazed eyes were already landing on her ass, her skirt almost giving away everything, as her asscheeks were perfectly outlined.

Ino always noticed this kind of attention and bathe on it. However, her ass and enormous chest were not the things that called the most attention, but the incredibly outline her skirt gave to her constantly hard cock. Every man loved looking a it, every woman was jealous and sometimes outright mad.

"Stop drooling over her, not only do you have me, but she is clearly a perverted whore!" said the woman in a passing by couple.

That was the sad thing, the fact that she loved some exhibitionism meant that everyone saw her as a sex-driving whore. And as much as that troubles her, the pleasure she gains from the attention kind of overrules all of that.

"Honey, I´m home" said Ino as she took her shoes off in her entrance. Her boner trapped still in her skirt now begging for relief

Sai, his boyfriend, was kind of the opposite to her, he was reserved, and completely immerse in everything he did, work, cooking, and specially art. Ino knew perfectly well how it started, with Sakura dating Sasuke, she felt jealous, her mysterious man gone with her rival.

Opportunistically, Sai appeared in her life, and he was so mysterious, in the surface a lot like Sasuke, which attracted the blond girl. Of course, when they started dating, Ino discovered that Sai was way different, much more caring and lighthearted. Sai was now working in his room, and as soon as she saw that, she decided not to bother him, as she heard of the attacks that were going on in Konoha recently.

The blonde was now frustrated, begging for relief, she tried to calm herself down with a snack in the kitchen. In her way there, she finally said "fuck it" took off her panties, her cock now being able to breath, hanging beneath her skirt.

With her snack in one hand, and her dick in the other, she starts pleasuring herself, moving her hand along her shaft slowly and rhythmically. With this flavor overtaking her, she started to moan quietly with food in her mouth, and precum started to come out of the tip of her dick. She ran her finger through her tip, picking as much precum as she could, and brought it straight into her nose, smelling the strong smell of her own cum and bating on it, smothering it all over her face.

''I'm a fucking pervert'' she thought to herself as she swallowed the las bite of her snack. Her own foreplay now turned into full blown masturbation, as her free hand dropped to her balls, massaging and caressing them with love as her other hand went up and down her cock with increased speed. She closed her eyes and moaned strongly as she was overtaken with pleasure.

Out of nowhere, she jumped as she felt something wet touch the tip of her dick, pressing against it.

"eek!" she shrieked as she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong babe? You know I love your dick" said Sai, putting his mouth into the tip of her dick, savoring her precum.

"You are an amazing ninja" she said as she took her hands off her shaft and into the back of Sai´s head.

He started going deeper and deeper with each thrust he gave, helped by her girlfriend´s hands, he tasted every inch of her smooth and fleshy cock, loving every minute of it. Ino meanwhile was going crazy, moaning louder and louder every time her boyfriend went deeper.

"oh my god, you are amazing, I love it hon" she said, pulling her boyfriend even deeper.

Now as deep as he could get, with her cock in his throat, balls in his chin, and pubic hair in his nose, he smelled and tasted and felt everything with eagerness.

"I´m about to cum, hon!" Ino screamed.

Sai suddenly put his head back, lips in the tip of her dick, running his tongue all over it. With one powerful thrust he went from the tip to her pubic hair in an instant, smacking her ball in his chin, and bringing Ino to her limits as she came strand after strand of cum directly into Sai´s throat, who was swallowing with content.

As Sai swallowed it all, he putted her dick out of his mouth and stood up, kissing his girlfriend while sharing her own cum.

"I needed a distraction from work" said Sai, smiling at Ino.

"I could tell mister eager, you sneaked up on me" Smirked Ino

Sai suddenly grabbed Ino by the hip, and pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"oh wow, you know my spots"

"you smell like balls, you know my taste", Sai smelled and kiss Ino´s neck eagerly.

"I love you, Sai"

"I Love you too Ino"

Sai suddenly grabbed Ino´s ass, and she smiled, knowing what his plan was.

"you want to clame your turn now, huh?"

Sai just smiled, as Ino got rid of her skirt and put herself on Sai´s back. With now full view of Ino´s ass, Sai became fully hard, spatially with those dick and balls hanging below her ass crack.

Sai put the tip of his dick in Ino´s anus, begging for entrance, and Ino letting out a small moan on anticipation.

The boy thrust forward, putting his cock inside the girl, he went slow, but not noob slow, this wasn't their first rodeo. He went back and forth, each time inserting a little more on her, and with more inches, came louder moans, which made Sai dicks harder and more eager, which comes full circle.

As the speed increased, Sai pulled her towards him, both now fully standing. Ino's arm going around Ino's neck. Sai did not waist his chance and grabbed Ino´s breast, which were quite large, as well as licking her armpit, which was at range, Ino bather in the flavor and smell, his mind becoming numb from all the pleasure. Ino in the other hand, was moaning like crazy, her dick bouncing up and down with each thrust.

"baby…pl…please…" Ino tried to say, but before she could end her sentence, Sai grabbed her cock and began to do a hand job, and a powerful one at that.

They were now both in the edge, trying to hold on to the Cumming to come together.

"I…I don't think I can hold on…I have to cum" Ino said, tensing her body as much as she could with all this pleasure.

"Me neither" Sai responded. As soon as they had the confirmation the both let go, cumming strand after strand of cum, Sai cumming inside of Ino and She Cumming against the wall.

"ha….ha….ha….that was intence" Ino said, breathing heavily.

"yeah…" Sai responded, taking his dick out of her.


End file.
